


One Doesn't Simply Walk Around Erebor

by mdseiran



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Hobbit Kink Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-16
Updated: 2013-01-16
Packaged: 2017-11-25 18:02:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/641533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mdseiran/pseuds/mdseiran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is impossible for one of the line of Durin to get lost in Erebor. Inconceivable. Completely out of the question.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Doesn't Simply Walk Around Erebor

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this prompt in the kink meme](http://hobbit-kink.livejournal.com/3138.html?thread=3890754#t3890754): 
> 
> _Think about it. Thorin is terrible with directions, I'm sure he got lost in the tunnels of Erebor all the time and everyone asks him if he is lost and he is like 'NO' but he really is but won't admit it. So he just wanders until he is in the right place._
> 
> Thanks to Lyn for the beta! All remaining mistakes are my own.

As a young dwarf, Thorin had a reputation. He almost never came to his classes on time.

His peers often muttered about it amongst themselves, calling him proud, haughty, lazy. His teachers did nothing, for after all, he was the king's grandson, and none of them wished to get on Thror's bad side. They would simply avert their eyes when he came in, and continue as if nothing untoward had happened.

And due to his status, nobody ever thought to ask him why he acted this way.

* * *

Dwalin's favorite class was weaponry. He liked to arrive at least twenty minutes early, because their teacher would often be there already, and would indulge his unending questions and requests for demonstration of different weapons with good humor. They had briefly discussed maces a few days ago, but Dwalin really wanted to see a demonstration of someone wielding dual maces.

He turned right at the end of the tunnel and came to an abrupt halt.

Before him, shuffling his feet and glancing between the two tunnels heading right and left, was Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror.

He didn't seem to be doing anything, simply standing there, gazing at the tunnels. He would start to move towards one of them and then stop and hesitantly turn to the other. His behavior puzzled Dwalin -- from everything he had seen, the prince was rarely on time, and yet here he was, five minutes from the classroom, a good twenty five minutes before class was due to start. He was about to simply pass by the prince when he realized something about Thorin's strange movements.

They looked like the actions of one who was lost. 

But surely, the prince of all people would know his way about Erebor?

Dwalin hesitated a moment more before walking on and coming to a stop next to Thorin. "Prince Thorin," he began, "are you lost?"

Fascinated, he watched as the tips of Thorin's ears turned a fiery red that slowly spread to his nose and cheeks. Thorin mumbled something unintelligible. 

"I'm sorry?"

"I'm NOT lost!" Thorin said sullenly. The sight struck Dwalin as funny, but he kept his merriment to a grin. He wouldn't want to risk offending the prince by laughing out loud.

"I was headed to class early. Would you like to come with me, Prince Thorin?"

Thorin hesitated a moment, a strange expression fleetingly crossing his face, before nodding. Dwalin nodded back and took the left tunnel, feeling Thorin matching his pace beside him. "Is this why you're always late? You get lost?" he asked unthinkingly.

The only indication that Thorin had even heard him was the glare directed at the hallway ahead.

* * *

After that first encounter, Dwalin started running into Thorin more often. He would never tell the prince so, but he had started leaving for his classes earlier and wandering the hallways, looking for a glimpse of the usually-lost dwarf. And, more often than not, he found Thorin quite a distance away from the class.

After the first few times, Thorin stopped vehemently denying he was lost, and started to smile when Dwalin showed up instead. All in all, and despite his expectations, Dwalin had started to enjoy his company.

"If you'd like, we could walk to class together. I wouldn't tell anyone."

Thorin stopped and turned towards Dwalin with hopeful eyes. "Are you sure? If it's an inconvenience..."

Dwalin shrugged. "Our destination is the same, Prince Thorin."

Relief and gratitude flooded Thorin's face, and Dwalin was somewhat charmed. "Thank you. You have no idea how grateful I am. And please, call me Thorin."

They walked on in companionable silence for a little while.

"You probably don't remember," Thorin said, "but we were often left with the same caretaker when we were babes. I remember the castles we used to build, and the battles we enacted."

Dwalin remembered too, but it surprised him that Thorin would. Perhaps nobody really knew the young prince as well as they thought they did.

Maybe he and Thorin could become friends. Looking at the dwarf next to him, Dwalin had a feeling they would.

* * *

**Bonus Snippet**

"Ah, Prince Thorin."

Thorin stopped and turned to face the Elvenking and inclined his head slightly. 

Thranduil smiled at him. "Would you mind escorting me to my chambers? I would enjoy hearing more about Erebor's history, and I am told you are quite the scholar on these matters."

There was a brief pause before Thorin inclined his head again in acceptance. He turned left, right, then gestured to a doorway up ahead. "This way, my lord," he said, and Thranduil fell into step beside him.

* * *

Dwalin came upon them standing in front of a statue in the hallway. Thranduil was listening intently as Thorin talked about the artist and the statue's history, seemingly relaxed and in his element. But Dwalin could see the tension underneath, and he bit back a grin as he approached.

"Thorin!" he greeted his friend, inwardly snickering at the look of relief. He bowed to Thranduil, who graciously inclined his head in return.

"Dwalin," Thorin said, "I was just escorting King Thranduil to his chambers."

"Ah, I was just headed there myself," Dwalin said cheerfully. "Perhaps I could join you?"

Thranduil did not seem to mind, and Thorin smiled at him as they moved on, Dwalin subtly steering them in the right direction.

Some things never changed.


End file.
